Mysterious Journey
by Nathifa Meskhenet
Summary: What if Shin had something that he was hiding from everyone? His power of time was growing stronger and he was blessed with new powers by a guardian of music which only he had. What if the orb of light that saved Judas and Luka was an angel and was now inside of Shin? Set after Judas and Luka were cast to hell and on-wards. Pairings: Judas/Shin, Rey/Luka, and Gai/Gou! Please Review
1. Growing Powers

Summary: What if Shin was hiding something important from everyone like his power of time was growing stronger and he was blessed by the guardian of music. What if the orb of light that helped save Judas and Luka was actually the guardian of music and was now hidden inside of Shin? Set after Judas and Luka were cast into hell.  
Pairings: Judas/Shin, Luka/Rey, and Goh/Gai  
Disclaimer: I don't own Saint Beasts only the idea and the character of Hikaru (the guardian of music).  
Rate M to be safe.

Chapter 1 Growing Powers (Shin's POV)  
After Judas and Luka were cast into hell, nothing was ever the same for the rest of us that were left in heaven. We discovered that heaven is not as peaceful as we first thought it was.  
During my time away from Judas did I notice that I was more depressed because I strongly love him, but never told him. Everyone thought that fine because I put on a fake smile in front of them, but when I was alone that I would drop the act and cry my eyes out.  
We had just come back from Earth after getting some guardian angels out of the grasp of Judas and Luka.  
I knew that out of the four of us that Rey and I were affected the most because we were fighting against the ones that we loved. I knew about Rey loving Luka as much as I loved Judas.  
In all truth, we were glad to be relaxing without having to worry, but we would rather be on Earth doing this because Zeus can't keep an eye on us without overlooking something else.  
A couple of days later, we were relaxing outside while I was playing a calming melody on my harp because I could lose myself in it and just forget everything, but that was destroyed when we were summoned by the Goddess. None of us wanted to go, but Zeus and the Goddess were meant to be obeyed without a fight.  
When we got there, I noticed that Zeus was here along with the Goddess. We bowed to show our respect then rose when it was alright.  
Zeus was looking right at me like he knew how I was feeling and like he was apologizing to me.  
I also noticed that he was staring at the ribbon that Judas made for me still in my hair, but I just couldn't take it out because it was the only thing that I had left of him.  
He looked away when the Goddess started speaking. " I have called you all here to make a plan on how to stop Judas and Luka once and for all.  
There was an awkward silence after that.  
I just started shaking and noticed that I had turned pale after hearing their names. Rei grabbed my hand and asked me if I was alright.  
"Y...yeah I'm f..fine" while trying to calm myself down.  
We turned our attention back to the matter at hand when I heard a voice plus a feeling of pain in my heart. I grabbed my shirt while trying to figure out what was going on.  
All of a sudden my time power activated and I felt myself being pulled out of my body. The visions that I saw shocked me because they were of things that have yet to happen.  
This never happened before because normally they are of things that have already happened.  
The first one showed me that Judas and Luka were coming back to our side and no longer seeking vengeance against God.  
The other showed me the battle between us and our friends turned evil. This wasn't what shocked me. The thing that shocked me was the one fighting with my friends was me and yet at the same time wasn't.  
I then heard the voice say that this battle is just the beginning of the war and that there is more to come afterwards.  
When I tried asking him who he is that I felt someone shaking my shoulder.  
Everything returned to the present and I noticed that Rey was shaking me. "Hey, are you with us because we tried asking for your opinion, but got no answer. We turned around to look at you and noticed your eyes glazed over." This time I noticed that Gou was the one talking.  
I was still shocked at the vision that I didn't answer them.  
"Oy, did you hear us?" Gai asked while snapping his fingers in my face.  
I glared at him and replied quietly that I did, but I'm not sure how to answer you. They looked at me with shocked expressions.  
Rey was the first to ask me what I mean. I told him that my eyes were glazed over because my powers had activated and showed me some things that are difficult to explain.  
He asked me what I saw. I started to tell them when I started seeing black spots in my eyesight. I shook my head, but it just made it worse.  
They looked worried, but I was trying to stay awake.  
I started to slump down to the floor as I was losing the fight with my consciousness. This was normal because it was harder to see the time in the future than in the past.  
This was taking a stronger toll on my body. I thought that maybe it was my power growing stronger to help me protect my friends and family.  
Then my mind and sight went blank as I lost what was left of consciousness.


	2. Confusion

Summary: What if Shin had something that he was hiding from everyone? His power of time was growing stronger and he was blessed with new powers by the protector of music. What if the orb of light that helped save Judas and Luka from the curse was an angel of music and was now hidden inside of Shin? Set after Judas and Luka were cast to hell. Pairings: Judas/Shin and some Rey/Luka and Goh/Gai.

Disclaimer :I don't own anything, but the idea.

Chapter 2 Confusion (Rey's POV)  
As Shin was telling us about his power activating during our battle planning had me both worried and scared. Worried because of the toll it takes on his body and scared by what it had shown him.  
We tried get him to tell us what he had seen, but his body slumped forward as he lost consciousness before answering us.  
I quickly moved to catch him before he could hit the ground. I felt my feelings double because of this. We all tried to get him to wake up, but nothing was working.  
Zeus-sama came over to us and bent down right next to me. He grab Shin's hand and closed his eyes. He started glowing as he used his powers on Shin, so Shin was glowing as well.  
Shin started screaming like he was in pain and we had to cover our ears plus back away because it was so loud.  
Eventually they stopped glowing and Zeus walked away with a look of fear and confusion that none had seen on his face before.  
While we had uncovered our ears that a shocked expression took its place. He looked like he now knew something that we didn't know at this time.  
The Goddess tried to get him to explain what he knew, but he just teleported out of the room.  
I walked back over to Shin and put him in my arms bridal style. I noticed how much paler he had gotten which worried me a lot more than I was before.  
After I got him situated in my arms that I started to walk out of the room with everyone else following, but the Goddess because she looked like she was trying to figure out why Zeus was acting like that.  
She asked us before we were out of the room if we would let her know when Shin was awake.  
We agreed to let her know and walked out.  
We decided to go to my house because it was closer.  
As soon as I walked in my house, I took Shin to my bedroom and left everyone else in the living room. I laid him gently down on the bed and he groaned like he was in pain.  
I gently brushed a piece of his hair that had fallen out of the ribbon when he started to come to.  
"Shin, how are you feeling?" I asked him, but when I took a closer look at his eyes that I noticed his eyes weren't gold.  
They had turned a deep blue like the ocean.  
I gasped and asked him about it, but got no reply.  
I heard movement coming towards the room.  
A few minute later, the rest walked in, but stopped as they had noticed the same difference that I did.  
We tried asking him about it and he started laughing which confused all of us.  
Then he says to us in a voice deeper than Shin. "Normally people ask who you are before asking about the color of someone's eyes." with a smirk on his face.  
I opened my mouth to reply, but Gai beat me to it and said well then who are you?  
He finally answered us by telling us his name is Hikaru and that he is just borrowing Shin's body while he is unconscious.  
He got up off the bed to stand in the middle of the room.  
He also explained that Shin allowed him to enter his body after he healed Judas and Luka from the curse of the demons.  
It finally clicked.  
I asked him if he was the orb of light to which he replied that it took me long enough to figure it out.  
He was laughing at us. After he calm back down that he told us that we would be able to tell who was in control by the color of the eyes plus his voice was deeper.  
He grabbed his chest and told us that he had to go because Shin was waking up. He asked us to let Shin know that we knew about him.  
Then he disappeared as Shin's body was dropping to the ground and I caught it again.  
I gently laid him down and his eyes flashed open. The color of his eyes were back to the golden color that we all know and love because Hikaru confused us.  
"Wh...what ha..ppened?" he asked really soft as he sat up. He started to stand up, but almost lost his balance.  
I made him come back to the bed and sit on it because he looked absolutely exhausted.  
My point was proven when he was leaning against me on the bed like he hardly had any strength in his body plus he was still really pale.  
"That's what we would like to know. Who exactly is Hikaru and what did you see in your visions?" Goh asked me while dragging his hand through his hair.  
Hikaru, so that's whose voice I heard before, but he didn't know that he had said it out loud as he looked like he was still trying to figure out how to explain everything to us.  
"Please Shin, can you answer our questions?" I asked nicely.  
Switch back to Shin POV  
"Okay I guess I'll start with the visions because it would be better to ask Hikaru about it personally because it feels weird to give his history to you guys. Anyway the first vision showed all of laughing like we used to, but Rey and I..." I trailed off because the next part was a little embarrassing that and the image was still fresh in my mind.  
"Rey and you what?" Gai demanded me to tell them.  
"Oh fine Rey and I were sitting in Judas' and Luka's laps and were cuddling up against them." I was blushing as I said it and noticed that Rey was as well.  
"Anything else" Goh asked me nicely while covering Gai from demanding again.  
I took a deep breath as my blush was gone and a serious expression took its place.  
"Yes, but be warned that this next part is better explain with the images because it has to do with the battle between us and our friends held in the dark."  
Everyone sat down on the floor except Rey and I because I hardly had any energy, but gather up all that I had to use for the spell.  
I said a spell that would let them see what I had saw as long as I focused on it and explained each part as I showed it.  
By the end of it, everyone was shocked and look like I had grown a second head.  
I took another breath after I was finished because this had exhausted me more than I already was.  
Goh came out of shock.  
"So let me get this straight that this will happen and you will get hurt physically because you merge with Hikaru to use a spell that will keep the rest of us safe." He said to summarize it up for everyone else as he dropped his hand from Gai's mouth.  
I told him that I would have to or else the whole vision could change and that we risk never getting them back.  
I was really exhausted, so my eyes started to close.  
"You must be exhausted from all of this, so I think we should let you rest and then we can go show the Goddess and Zeus-sama what h..." Rey said, but I stopped him by saying that Zeus already knows because he looked into my mind with his powers.  
That explains so much actually was Goh's reply, but my exhaustion took control because of too much exertion of my powers.  
"Sleep we'll wake you in a bit" Rey said as he and the rest walked out of the room.


End file.
